Historically, azide-based primary explosives, namely lead azide and lead styphnate, were utilized in electroexplosive devices and mechanically-actuated devices as viable primary explosives, replacing toxic lead picrate and mercury fulminate, which had unpredictable shelf-lives. Over the years, however, extensive and long-term use of lead azide and lead styphnate in primary explosives has resulted in significant lead contamination of artillery and firing ranges, and has caused major health hazards and environmental problems for both military and civilian personnel.
Bis, nitro cobalt (III) perchlorate, or using the IUPAC convention, cis-bis-(5-nitrotetrazolato)tetramine cobalt (III) perchlorate (hereinafter “BNCP”), is a primary explosive that does not contain lead and thus has become an alternative to the lead-comprising explosives. BNCP undergoes deflagration-detonation transition (DDT) in very short distances and maintains energetic properties similar to lead azide and lead styphnate upon exposure to the atmosphere. In addition, BNCP is insensitive to light, is thermally stable to at least 200° C., is chemically stable for extended periods, and is absent of any and all lead-based-type toxic metals, such as mercury, silver, barium, and antimony. However, conventional BNCP is sensitive to handling and transportation, which renders it susceptible to sympathetic detonation as a result of mechanical shocks, fire, electrostatic discharge, and impact by shrapnel. A desirable BNCP explosive material would conform to “insensitive munition” (IM) properties, that is, properties that would render it capable of withstanding sympathetic detonation as a result of mechanical shocks, fire, electrostatic discharge, and impact by shrapnel, yet still be capable of high-order detonation per design intent.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an insensitive munition-type BNCP explosive material. In addition, it is desirable to methods for synthesizing insensitive munition-type BNCP explosive material. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.